Na biblioteca da escola
by Mimika chan
Summary: A única luz na escuridão daquela biblioteca vinha da tímida vela que iluminava os livros que o jovem Kuruta estudava. A noite caminhava tranquila, até o jovem aspirante a médico aparecer para importunar o amigo.


Notas: HunterxHunter pertence ao Togashi sensei. Sintam-se livres para imaginarem o que quiserem no final.

* * *

><p>Kurapaika estava sentado na biblioteca, folheando os livros antigos. Seus olhos lutavam para permanecerem fechados e o garoto lutava para mantê-los abertos. Os únicos sons eram o virar das páginas e a canção do vento. A escuridão da noite cobria tudo lá fora.<p>

- Ei, Kurapaika chan?

"Ah..." o jovem suspirou "Acabou a minha paz..."

A pesada porta de madeira moveu-se, deixando um feixe de luz do corredor lá fora iluminar a biblioteca escura. Dentro dela, havia apenas uma única vela branca, cuja chama iluminava a mesa de madeira na qual o garoto loiro se debruçava.

- Kurapaika chan! Você está aí?

Ouviu-se o som de passos e logo o feixe de luz sumiu. A porta tinha sido fechada. O som ficou cada vez mais alto e Kurapaika logo sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Com um suspiro, afastou um livro e puxou outro para mais perto. Sequer virou-se para cumprimentar o recém chegado.

- Mas que mal educado! – ralhou o garoto de cabelos negros espetados, sentando-se diante do amigo – Eu venho aqui na maior boa vontade para te ver e é assim que me agradece?

- Leorio! – disse o outro – Eu agradeceria se você fosse um pouco menos egocêntrico e tivesse consideração pelos outros! Não vê que estou ocupado?

- Uuuhhh! Que frieza, Rainha do Gelo! – disse Leorio, colocando a mochila que trazia no chão – Não é à toa que aqui está tão frio!

- Se está com frio, por que não volta para seu quarto e se esconde debaixo do cobertor? – murmurou Kurapaika, mantendo os olhos focados nas páginas do livro.

- Existem formas melhores de se aquecer... Aliás, não está sentindo frio aqui? – indagou Leorio, olhando em volta – A biblioteca não é exatamente o lugar mais quente da escola.

- Estou bem aqui. – Kurapaika virou a página – Pode ir para o quarto. Eu vou dormir tarde hoje.

- Hum... – o garoto mais velho puxou um livro para si e começou a folhear – Não sabe que é assim que se fica doente? Se continuar nesse ritmo, logo vai ficar abatido e terá de passar dias repousando na cama.

- Eu posso cuidar da minha saúde sozinho. – rebateu o outro, puxando o livro das mãos do amigo – Só me deixe estudar em paz.

Leorio colocou o cotovelo sobre a mesa e pousou o queixo sobre a mão. Fitou o amigo. A luz da vela iluminava aqueles cabelos louros, dando-lhes um leve tom de dourado. Os olhos, porém, permaneciam escuros e indecifráveis.

- O que foi? – Kurapaika ergueu a cabeça.

- Eu invejo a sua capacidade de concentração. Quando quer, é capaz de ignorar qualquer coisa à sua volta!

- Se não percebeu, Leorio, você é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que os outros costumam ignorar.

- Como é que é? – ralhou o outro.

- Haha! Eu estava brincando!

O sorriso que surgiu no rosto do garoto loiro logo desapareceu e Kurapaika voltou a ficar sério. Leorio suspirou olhou a paisagem pela janela. Não conseguia enxergar muita coisa por causa da escuridão e o silêncio da sala era gritante.

- Ei, Kurapaika chan, já sabe o que fazer quando terminar o exame final do Colégio Hunter?

- Eu pretendo ser um Hunter, ora...

- Bom, mas isso é meio óbvio, não? – o garoto esticou as pernas e reclinou a cadeira para trás – Eu quero ganhar dinheiro. – disse, cruzando os braços – Muito dinheiro! Quero ser uma das pessoas mais importantes do mundo! Hahahaha!

- Como você é fútil e egoísta... – murmurou Kurapaika – E, por favor, pare de me chamar de "chan". Eu sou um garoto, ou ainda não percebeu isso?

- É sério? – Leorio voltou a inclinar a cadeira para frente.

Antes que o garoto de cabelos negros pudesse reagir, o outro pegou um livro pesado sobre cartografia e o atirou na cabeça do amigo. Leorio soltou um ganido baixo e começou a esfregar a cabeça.

- Ai! Que espírito assassino, gênio Kuruta! Já tem a habilidade nata de um Hunter! Eu sequer consegui me desviar do golpeee!

- Não desviou porque é um idiota! Agora quer me deixar em paz, por favor?

O garoto voltou sua atenção para os livros, visivelmente frustrado. Leorio bufou e voltou a pousar o queixo sobre a mão. À luz da vela, era difícil negar. Kurapaika tinha um ar sério e fechado e quase nunca conversava com ninguém. Seus traços eram delicados, femininos e faziam com que ele parece frágil. Muito mais frágil do que realmente era...

- Vamos fazer um jogo? – perguntou Leorio, voltando a se inclinar para trás.

- Não.

- Ah, vamos, Kurapaika chan! Só uma partida!

- Você vai calar a boca?

- Sim, prometo!

- Ah... – o loiro suspirou – Como se joga?

- Se chama verdade ou desafio.

- Sem essa! Da última vez, tentaram me obrigar a usar um vestido!

- Ora... E me maquiaram como se eu fosse uma atriz de cinema. Vamos, Kurapaika! Vai ser divertido! Prometo não fazer nenhum desafio humilhante ou inadequado.

- Ah... Que seja!

Kurapaika fechou o livro e o deixou de lado. Cruzou os braços e fingiu relaxar, embora ainda estivesse frustrado com a situação. Leorio pigarreou enquanto tentava pensar em uma pergunta.

- Ah, sim... Bom, antes de tudo, o que quer? Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafie-me! – disse o garoto, confiante de si mesmo.

- Fácil! Eu te desafio a me elogiar!

- Eu prefiro morrer. – a resposta veio instantaneamente.

- Ora! Isso não vale! Tem de me elogiar!

- Certo, então... Você nem sempre é tão idiota quanto parece. Minha vez! Verdade ou desafio?

- Ora, seu... Espertinho! Tudo bem, eu escolho verdade!

- Certo... Por que é tão fútil e irritante?

- Irritante, eu? O anti-social aqui é você! E quer saber por que eu sou fútil? É porque as melhores coisas da vida são fúteis! Eu quero viver com conforto, fama e glamour! E não tenho vergonha de dizer isso, okay? – ele confrontou o olhar de censura que recebeu – Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade. – disse Kurapaika. Seus olhos chocolate brilhavam intensamente.

"Convencido... Depois eu sou o arrogante..." pensou Leorio.

- Certo... Vou perguntar uma coisa que me intriga há muito tempo, pequeno grande gênio da escola. Por que entrou no Colégio Hunter? De verdade, eu quero dizer.

Toda a confiança sumiu dos olhos de Kurapaika e o pequeno sorriso zombeteiro e convencido desapareceu. O garoto abaixou a cabeça, não como se estivesse hesitando, mas como se estivesse tentando fugir daquela situação.

- Você não entenderia.

- Tente me dizer, ora!

- Você não entenderia!

- Ah! É por isso que você está sempre sozinho! Nunca divide nada com ninguém! Está sempre quieto, no seu canto, sempre olhando para os outros com ar de superior. Você me chama de irritante, mas o único grande irritante aqui é você!

Leorio virou o rosto, zangado, e voltou a encarar a paisagem lá fora. Estava arrependido. Não devia ter iniciado a brincadeira. Não devia ter ido procurar o amigo na biblioteca. Não devia ter se aproximado do jovem à sua frente dois anos atrás.

- Está enganado.

Aquelas palavras mexeram com o garoto rabugento. Não pelo que significavam, mas pela forma como foram proferidas. Leorio voltou a encarar o amigo, mas agora tinha um ar curioso. Podia ver os fios loiros iluminados pela vela, mas os olhos chocolate estavam ocultos.

- O motivo pelo qual estou sempre sozinho é porque minha tribo inteira foi morta quando eu tinha doze anos.

Leorio sentiu toda a força de seus músculos esvair, como se estivesse entrando em transe. Uma eternidade passou enquanto esperava as próximas palavras do amigo. Elas vieram. Pareciam guardar em si todo o terror daquela época.

- Eles aparecerem de repente... Mataram todos que encontraram pela frente... E depois... Como se aquele genocídio já não tivesse sido o bastante, arrancaram os olhos de todos... Eles foram embora sem nem olhar para trás... Foram embora sem remorso algum, como se nós não fossemos nada para eles! Eles... Eles tiraram o que havia de mais importante para mim como se estivessem fazendo um simples jogo de corre e pega!

Kurapaika estremeceu e soltou um gemido baixo. Leorio permaneceu em silêncio, encarando o amigo sem saber o que dizer. Por um instante, pôde jurar ter visto uma lágrima solitária cair na mesa de madeira antiga.

- Você... Está enganado sobre uma coisa, Kurapaika. Eu entendo a dor que você sente.

- Não entende nada! – berrou o Kuruta, ficando de pé em um pulo. A cadeira caiu no chão com estrondo – Não tem como entender! Você não estava lá! Você não viu! Você não sabe! Você não viu como eles mataram meus amigos e depois arrancaram os olhos, sem nem se importar se eram adultos, mulheres ou crianças!

Kurapaika arfou, ainda estremecendo de raiva e angústia. Seus olhos tinham mudado de cor. Pela primeira vez, Leorio via aquele vermelho escarlate profundo, denso como sangue e intenso como o fogo. Ali, com aquela aura assustadora e poderosa, Kurapaika não era mais o aluno escondido, o garoto oculto nas sombras, o aspirante a Hunter com o jeito discreto da Lua. O Kuruta era o próprio Sol.

- Eu posso não saber o que é ver seus amigos e familiares serem assassinados e depois terem os olhos arrancados, mas... Mas eu sei o que é ver alguém que você ama morrer.

Aqueles olhos vermelhos pareceram vibrar por um instante. Então, lentamente, começaram a clarear. Kurapaika colocou a cadeira de pé e voltou a se sentar. Não ousou encarar o amigo. Não ainda.

- Explique-se.

- Quando eu tinha cinco anos, conheci uma pessoa que se tornou muito importante para mim. Nós éramos grandes amigos. Estávamos sempre juntos. Brincávamos juntos, comíamos juntos e implicávamos com as garotas também. – Leorio abriu um sorriso ao se lembrar disso – Até que um dia ele ficou doente... Eu tinha apenas treze anos... Na época, era uma doença que não tinha cura, mas que poderia ser tratada de forma a prolongar a vida da pessoa. O problema é que o tratamento era caro demais e ele não podia pagar. Eu cuidei dele... Cuidei dele por dois meses inteiros. Eu lhe levava comida, eu comprava os remédios para amenizar a dor, eu o vigiava vinte e quatro horas por dia! Ele não conseguiu resistir... Morreu na minha frente... Eu o vi tossir várias vezes enquanto tentava pronunciar as últimas palavras... Ele me pediu para prometer que nunca iria esquecê-lo e que ia realizar muitas coisas na vida antes de morrer. Naquele dia eu soube o que queria. Eu ia ganhar dinheiro! Muito dinheiro! Iria estudar medicina, virar um médico famoso! Então iria construir um hospital gigante que atenderia as pessoas mais pobres de graça! Depois, abriria vários hospitais pelo mundo todo e ajudaria a curar todas as doenças existentes para que todas as pessoas pudessem viver felizes e saudáveis! É por isso que vim para o Colégio Hunter! Para poder obter meios de realizar esse sonho e cumprir a promessa que fiz a meu amigo!

O garoto inspirou fundo e balançou a cabeça para evitar as lágrimas. Aquelas eram lembranças que ainda lhe causavam um pouco de dor. Triste, mas satisfeito consigo mesmo, encarou Kurapaika, esperando uma resposta.

- Eu... Não sabia...

- Claro que não. Nunca pensou em se abrir com os outros. Nunca pensou em confiar em ninguém! Por que não tenta mudar isso agora, de uma vez por todas?

- Eu... – o Kuruta inspirou fundo – Eles se chamam Genei Ryodan. O símbolo deles é uma aranha de doze patas. Eles gostam de espalhar o terror. São assassinos de sangue frio. Tratam humanos como se não fossem nada. Eles são... São desprovidos de qualquer sentimento humano...

Leorio voltou a mirar o amigo com curiosidade. Aqueles olhos chocolate eram incrivelmente profundos, pareciam um imenso mar de emoções, desejos e pesadelos... Aquele era um olhar difícil de suportar por muito tempo.

- Então... Você quer se vingar deles?

- Não é óbvio? – Kurapaika o fuzilou com o olhar. Por um instante, seus olhos faiscaram em um tom avermelhado.

- Mas... Isso não seria uma missão suicida?

- Se eu tiver de morrer para vingar meus amigos, eu farei isso.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Os livros agora tinham sido completamente esquecidos. A chama da vela dançava enquanto a cera escorria e caía em um pequeno pires de porcelana.

- Seria uma pena se você morresse.

Kurapaika foi pego de surpresa pela declaração. Pela primeira vez em dois anos, não fazia idéia do que responder. Fitou o amigo sem entender, como que esperando que ele apenas balançasse a cabeça e fosse embora.

- Eu disse que seria uma pena... O mundo precisa de mais pessoas como você.

- Hun... – ele virou o rosto – Pessoas frias e irritantes que nunca confiam nos outros?

- Você confiou em mim agora. Por isso, eu te desafio de novo. Te desafio a olhar para mim.

Kurapaika não fez objeção e voltou a encarar o amigo, sem perceber o sorriso discreto deste. Seus olhos tinham perdido toda a emoção de antes e estavam levemente curiosos, quase submissos. Para Leorio, porém, continuavam profundos, talvez ainda mais misteriosos do que antes.

- O nome da sua tribo era Kuruta, não é? Por isso você adotou esse sobrenome.

- Sim...

- Bom... Não posso te impedir de cumprir sua vingança... Só peço uma coisa.

- O quê? – indagou Kurapaika, receoso.

- Prometa que, se você se machucar, irá direto para meu hospital. Eu, como mais velho, maduro e responsável e, acima de tudo, como amigo, recuso-me a te deixar morrer, entendeu?

- Entendi. – Kurapaika não pôde deixar de escapar um riso de alívio – Obrigado.

- Ah! Isso não é nada! Agora... Tenho uma coisa que queria te mostrar...

- Leorio, já são duas da manhã. Melhor irmos dormir...

- Bobagem! – disse o garoto, pegando a mochila – Amanhã é dia de folga. Podemos passar a noite em claro, se quisermos!

- Leorio...

- Olhe! – disse, abrindo a mochila e puxando uma garrafa de vinho – Não conte a ninguém, mas eu surrupiei da sala do diretor!

- Leorio, como pôde? – berrou o Kuruta – O diretor Netero irá te expulsar, se descobrir!

- Relaxa! – o garoto pousou duas taças na mesa – Ele não vai descobrir se ninguém contar!

Kurapaika hesitou por alguns instantes. Seu olhar firme confrontava com o sorriso confiante do amigo. Não havia ninguém por perto. Não havia como o diretor saber.

- Eu te desafio a devolver essa garrafa. – disse, recuperando a confiança.

Leorio desfez o sorriso e colocou a mão na rolha. Sustentou o olhar reprovador do amigo. Por fim, pousou a garrafa na mesa. Kurapaika suspirou aliviado e voltou sua atenção para os livros que jaziam na mesa.

- Viu? A razão falou mais alt...

_Ploft!_

A rolha de cortiça atingiu os cabelos loiros do Kuruta e caiu no chão. Ele inspirou fundo e levantou a cabeça. Leorio sorria como um garoto travesso.

- Desculpe. É um desafio inadequado!

Kurapaika tomou a garrafa de sua mão e, por um instante, o aspirante a médico realmente pensou que o amigo iria servir o vinho. No entanto, o Kuruta traiu suas expectativas ao virar a garrafa lentamente sobre sua cabeça, fazendo com que o líquido vinho atingisse seus cabelos espetados.

- Ora, seu...! Que desperdício!

Leorio tomou a garrafa de volta e encheu uma das taças enquanto Kurapaika ria como jamais tinha rido em dois anos de escola. Não era aquele mesmo riso de quem se esforça para parecer feliz. Era uma risada pura, viva e inocente, como Leorio imaginava que deveria ser o coração daquele garoto solitário.

- É um desafio humilhante também! – disse, jogando o conteúdo da taça no rosto do Kuruta.

- Ah! – exclamou o garoto, usando a manga da camisa para se limpar – Leorio, que infantil!

- E daí? Eu sou feliz assim, tá legal?

- Idiota... – murmurou Kurapaika, tentando limpar o melado em seus cabelos loiros.

- Bem... – Leorio pousou a garrafa de vinho no chão – Ainda temos tempo para mais uma rodada.

- Por hoje, não. Estou cansado...

Kurapaika bocejou e esfregou os olhos com as mãos. Por um minuto, voltou a parecer aquele garoto com traços femininos e jeito frágil, mas Leorio sabia que, no fundo, o amigo tinha o mesmo brilho do Sol.

"Enquanto eu ainda sou uma mera Lua... Prepare-se, Kurapaika! Eu vou me esforçar bastante para um dia brilhar tanto quanto você! Até lá, eu... Eu me enganei sobre você... Você não se julga superior aos outros. Apenas não confia neles... Apenas tem medo de... De se machucar..."

- Por que me olha assim?

- Hum?

- Você... – disse Kurapaika, limpando o resto de vinho da bochecha para depois arrumar os livros – Eu sou estranho, por acaso?

- Claro que não! Kurapaika chan!

- Não me chama assim! – ralhou o garoto.

- Tome. – disse Leorio, pegando o livro de cartografia que tinha ido parar no chão.

- Obrigado. Agora, vamos. Já chega de aventuras por hoje...

- É... Acho que tem razão... – disse Leorio.

- Mas... Ainda temos tempo para mais uma rodada, não é?

- Hum?

- Uma verdade. – disse o Kuruta – Sabe, você nem sempre é tão idiota quanto parece.

- Obrigado. Tomarei isso como um elogio. – disse Leorio, educado – Agora é minha vez, não é? Também tenho uma verdade.

- Mesmo? – Kurapaika abriu o sorriso zombeteiro de antes – Pois queria muito que cumprisse um desafio.

- Qual? – os olhos dele faiscaram.

- Bom... – ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado meigamente, fazendo com que o cabelo caísse suavemente sobre os olhos – Eu... Eu agradeceria se parasse de me chamar de Kurapaika chan e me desse um apelido decente! – disse, fingindo estar com raiva.

- Ah, é? Pois eu posso fazer algo melhor do que isso!

- O quê? – a resposta veio instantaneamente.

- Isto!

A chama da vela apagou-se, mergulhando a biblioteca na mais profunda escuridão.


End file.
